Storm
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Song fic for Russia and England using Storm by Lighthouse. For Blue Demon who is my England. Some mentions of slash, nothing explicit.


**Summary:** A nice little song fic about Russia and England, written for Blue Demon, the England to my Russia. Love ya, honey! The song is Storm by Lighthouse, for those that are wondering.

Just so you all know – bold is song lyrics, paragraphs relating to specific parts of the lyrics are both above and below, and will be separated by a line of some kind. E.g. England POV, **lyrics**, Russia POV. M'kay?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

/

Watching the other nations who all seem so happy and together – Spain and Romano, Germany and North Italy, Sweden and Finland, Austria and Hungary - England, with the full weight of the accumulated regrets of his long, long life, wonders when it will be his turn to have some happiness. When will he find love and a partner who will appreciate him? He finds that every year, all the regrets, all the memories from pointless wars and bloody battles seem to dig their wicked little claws in just a little bit further, pull him down just a little bit further, crushing him, strangling him and leaving him hopelessly trapped in a dark maelstrom of soul crushing darkness. H's turning to the bottle more and more to try to keep himself afloat, but really, it's like clinging to a boat with a hole in it – it works for a little while, but ultimately leads him back to where he was.

**How long have I been in this storm?  
>So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form<br>Water's getting harder to tread  
>With these waves crashing over my head<strong>

Everyone looks at Russia and thinks that because he's so big and scary and powerful, that he's not afraid of anything, except perhaps Belarus (which no one blames him for). This is not true. Russia is scared of many things. He is scared that everyone will leave him, alone but for the vicious ice of General Winter. He is scared to make friends, because he has tried opening up to people before and been hurt and he does not want to feel that again. Besides, he is not very good at making friends, no matter how much he wants one. He is scared of how his insanity at times seems to be getting worse, those not-so-little demons waiting in their dark corners to pounce on his fragile mind. Russia badly wants a friend, someone to stay with him and make him feel like he is not a monster. He doesn't dare hope for love, because having that hope crushed would be more than he could bear, and yet there is a small bit that wants it nonetheless.

At the suggestion of his fairies, who are all quite worried about him, England has begun casting dream spells and making talismans to help direct his dreams towards trying to see if there _is_ someone that he could find love with, or at the very least, a good friendship. He knows it will probably take months before he gets any solid information, but at this point he just needs to know. And, to begin with, all he sees is white (but this is a good thing, because it means that there is someone) but slowly he starts to see someone. All he knows so far is that they are a nation and that they are _very_tall. He thinks that at the next meeting he will start to tentatively make friends with some of the taller nations, and maybe even better friends with some that he'd been friends with already. Hopefully he can start to come into the light after such a long time in the darkness. He can't wait.

**If I could just see you  
>Everything would be all right<br>If I'd see you  
>This darkness would turn to light<strong>

At night in his big lonely house, Russia likes to sit in front of his big fireplace and drink vodka and think. He thinks of his sisters, and how they could be happy together, despite everything, when they were younger. He thinks of his time as part of the Allies, and how he'd felt a part of the group especially during meetings when his comrades were all fighting and arguing over everything and anything one minute and yet friends the next; but even with this behaviour didn't make him feel awkward or like he was intruding. He remembers that even now China will come and say hello, ask how he is and offer him sweet Chinese cakes, France will ask him how he is and what he thought of the meeting and England will greet him in meetings, or offer him a nod of greeting when he walks in, if he is preoccupied with another nation. America just irritates him continually. Contemplating it, Russia decides. Starting at the next meeting, he will start trying to cultivate better friendships with some of the nations. He thinks he will start with England and China. Perhaps one of them can bring him out of the dark into the light that all the other nations seem to stand in. Russia can't wait.

England's glad that his idea to make friends with some of the other nations seems to have gone so well. He's a bit happier now and he is glad to have more friends, for all that America seems to have suddenly become a lot moodier, but the real surprise is Russia. The tall nation had quickly become a surprisingly close friend, finding they had a surprising amount that they both enjoyed and that they could talk and laugh about. Going for walks around whatever city the meetings are in, their own capital cities and visiting tourist areas, eating sweet pastries in the sun. The list is endless. They have even managed to confide in each other, which is something of a rarity for nations. Russia makes him _feel_. He feels like Russia is lifting him up from that black maelstrom, making him feeling he could walk on water. Things aren't fairy tale perfect, but, England thinks that everything is going to be alright anyway. That Russia is very handsome is just the icing on the top, as far as he's concerned.

**And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>I know everything will be alright<br>I know everything is alright**

Russia's happy because he has found good friends, who don't seem to see him as a monster. China is happy to welcome him to his house when he needs a place to escape from Belarus. They are neighbours, which makes it even better. He has even been invited to celebrate Chinese New Year along with England at China's house. However, England has become his closest friend. England who is unafraid to snap back at him when he is in a bad mood, snap back and letting him vent, then soothing him and washing away the anger like gentle rain. England who makes him laugh, who confides in him, who supports him. England is small, but he is formidable, he even shouted and scolded America for him. Took _his_ side, not _Americas_; Russia knows fine well how important that is, how close England and Americas relationship is. England is everything he could have hoped for and more. And that little bit of him that hopes he can be loved has grown a great deal. For England, he would find a way to walk on water, because he makes him feel like everything is going to be alright. That the other nation is very cute is just a bonus, he thinks. Maybe he should ask England out on a date?

To say England was surprised when Russia asked him out on a date was an understatement. But once he realised that yes, the Russian _was_ serious and got over his shock, he was happy to accept. That the Russian then nearly shouted across the meeting room to remind him when he was being picked up from his hotel room, causing most of the nations to have fits of shock and America to nearly have an aneurysm, fazed him not at all. Happily, the date had went well – dinner, then a walk around Venice and a gondola ride – but once he returned to his hotel room he couldn't help but wonder; what the hell was he doing? He knows that Russia is most likely being sincere, but there is still that little voice in the back of his head, screaming at him, doubting what's happening. His whole life he'd been barely surviving, fighting desperately to keep himself and his people alive and free from other rulers, it had become his only purpose. Surely, Russia didn't like him as more than a friend? Love him? But…..perhaps, perhaps he did? Perhaps he was just too used to living under that maelstrom.

**I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
>So why am I ten feet under and upside down<br>Barely surviving has become my purpose  
>Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface<strong>

Russia also wonders just what he was doing asking England out for a date. He was honestly terrified he had wrecked their friendship when he'd just asked without being able to stop himself. He was truly surprised when England said yes. Russia knows that he is unstable; because of his countries past – all the wars, and bloodshed and hate – all he has lived for until now is survival. Surviving as a nation; each civil war, each terrible war crime; and having his people survive as well. It is all he has ever known; it's what he is used to, living under that terrible pressure. Maybe now, he can come out from under it? Maybe England will help him to hold that burden a little easier. His presence already helps.

After all, England muses, just seeing Russia makes him happy. Does he really need to question it? Russia is fast becoming the only one able to turn any darkness into light, any sadness into profound happiness.

**If I could just see you  
>Everything would be all right<br>If I'd see you  
>This darkness would turn to light<strong>

But then, Russia thinks, seeing and hearing England already makes him so happy. England makes the insanity go away, makes those demons hide deep in their dark corners and not want to come out. He doesn't need to worry about that, England makes him happy.

England knows, with the sort of deep and profound wisdom and certainty that can only come with having lived a long, long time that Russia will catch him if and when he ever stumbles or falls – literally or metaphorically. Just as he knows that he will do the same for Russia. And when he is caught in those strong arms, he knows that he will get caught in Russia's beautiful violet eyes and everything will be alright.**  
><strong>  
><strong>And I will walk on water<br>And you will catch me if I fall  
>And I will get lost into your eyes<br>I know everything will be alright**

**And I will walk on water  
>You will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>I know everything will be alright<br>I know everything is alright**

Russia knows that his relationship with England is the best thing to happen to him so far, that _England_ is the best thing to happen to him so far in his life. And he intends to hang onto him. If England falls, he silently vows to be there to catch him _every single time_, because he knows that England will do the exact same for him. To hell with America and his jealousy and temper tantrums and to hell with anyone else who would try to break them apart – Russia will show them just why he is such a feared country. And everything will be alright.

**Everything is alright  
>Everything is alright<strong>


End file.
